liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bible Belt
The Bible Belt is the part of the United States where strict fundamentalist Christianity dominates life. If you don’t do fundy Christian things like them and aren’t a fundy Christian they tell you that you are going to Hell. Then they try and make life Hell for you on Earth. This happens especially in the smaller towns and villages. People often think the Bible Belt is the same thing as the American South. Many people will think they're from the Bible Belt if their particular town or family followed a Bible Belt-style life. Republican Conservatives Bible Belt folk are politically Conservative and support the Republicans. They think it’s good to give a little bit of money in charity to help poor people a little bit. They think it’s wrong to vote for political parties that will give a lot of tax money to help poor people a lot. Bible Belt folk just quote the Bible and don’t think things through rationally. It is quite likely that deep in his closet, Andrew Schlafly has a Bible Beltbuckle. In the Bible belt Atheists,Agnostics and the occasional follower of Deism suffer a great deal of prejudice inside of the bible belt. Most people inside of the Bible belt claim to follow the bible while being complete a--holes to everyone that is not a Christian (despite the fact that Jesus specifically said not to in the bible). In many areas of the deep Bible belt there is discrimination against blacks and other non-whites, despite the fact that Jesus was most likely of Arabic descent. Bible Belt nasties wouldn't like anyone like Jesus in their churches because he wasn't white enough for them. The far right people in the bible belt don't follow the bible at all and just use it to jusitfy their stupid beliefs. People living in intolerant rural communities of the Bible Belt don't seem to have much democratic freedom. The law allows them free speach and allows them to do a great many things that their churches dislike. If they use these freedoms nobody will speak to them any more. In the worst cases some more violent people from the fundamentalist community will smite them in the name of sweet Jesus. The Internet may be the only place where they can express themselves freely. The buckle Many different places try to say they are the "buckle of the Bible Belt,". That usually means the most fundamentalist part. People sometimes think Kentucky, Ohio, and Georgia are the buckle but many people also say that the Florida panhandle is the strongest part. In Louisiana, Florida and southern Texas there are many Roman Catholics. This area is called the "Rosary Belt". The rest of the world Up to the 1990s, people in other countries could say, “It’s sad. Religious people in some parts of the United States are crazy. It’s nothing to do with us and we can’t do anything about it.” Not so today, in the modern world of teh innertubes. *The bad side: Today United States fundies from the Bible Belt and from the rest of the United States are active on the internet. Fundamentalists in other countries are vulnerable to infection with American fundamentalist ideas, as well, possible, as are some more liberal Christians. English speaking countries are especially vulnerable, since English is the only language most American fundamentalists are "fluent" in. *The good side: Today, rational people from the whole English-speaking world can contact Bible Belt people, and can tell them that their way of thinking doesn’t make sense. Many Bible Belt fundamentalists are too brainwashed to hear the message, but, hopefully, some will listen. *The completely flip side: Also, today, Americans can see that other countries have their own issues with religious extremists, despite their efforts to conceal it. (I'm looking at YOU, Canada.) Fundamentalism is wrong Its fairly easy to show that bible belt fundamentalism is ridiculous. They claim everything in the bible needs to be taken literally. So just quote Judges 1:19 '' And the LORD was with Judah; and he drave out the inhabitants of the mountain; but could not drive out the inhabitants of the valley, because they had chariots of iron''http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Judges%201:19&version=9; According to Judges Iron chariots>god Iron Chariots Wiki uses this as a main theme. The trouble is, all too often Bible Belt fundamentalists and other fundamentalists ignore reasonable arguments and say things like , "La La La! The devil is speaking through you. You cannot shipwreck my faith." And so it goes on. See also *''Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?'' - Coen & Coen Reference *Bible Belt Category:Politics Category:Christianity Category:Religion From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki.